The Four Heroes
by Kaiser Wilhelm the provider
Summary: When Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth are on the run the encounter young Percy. Just an old story that I messed up when reposting. Just ignore. Someday i might fix and continue it bu that day is not today.


I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.

I heard a rustling behind a dumpster. Then a low spine-chilling growler. When I looked behind it I saw a hulking black mass. It was about the size of a dump truck, though I doubted it was here to pick up the trash.

Then I saw him.

A young boy was crumpled up against the dumpster. He wasn't moving. I suddenly realized what happen. This …thing had ambushed this kid. Suddenly I did something stupid. I attacked the monster. I swung onto the beasts back and shoved my sword deep into its thick meaty neck. With a painful yelp it melted into shadow. Turning to the little boy I checked his injuries, which were severe. He had a nasty looking gash on his head and his head appeared to be broken. I had picked him up and was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from behind a stack of boxes. When I went to go check them out a hammer flew at my face. And connected with it.

Luke

My head throbbed. But when I finally opened my eyes I saw who threw the hammer at me. It was a young girl, no older than seven. When I finally got off the ground she said "I'm sorry". Yeah, that totally makes up for getting hit in the head with a hammer. I told her "I have to get this boy to a safe place. You want to come too?" "Yes please" she said in a small voice. So I walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. So what's your name kiddo? "Annabeth."

When we finally got back to the safe house Thalia was completely shocked. I gave her the short version of what happened, leaving out Annabeth hitting on the head with a hammer. As I explained I began pouring nectar on the boy's wounds. Then a thought came to me.

So I asked, "Annabeth, do you know his name?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay."

Thalia then asked what we were going to do with them. "We'll watch over them, of course."

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We will take care of them."

"Got it."

Next to me the little boy opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"whe-where am I?"

Percy

When I woke up I saw two teenagers and a blonde that was about my age. One of the teenagers was arguing with the other. I had so many questions that I had to start asking them. My first question: "whe-where am I" The blond teen answered "at a safe house."

Next question: "who are you?" "I'm Luke, these are Thalia and annabeth. By the way what's your name?" "Percy."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

Well, at least we know the kids name. But why was he being attacked? What could a monster possibly want with him? Then it hit me. The kid was a demigod. That's why the monster was attacking him. Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes. If this kid had a powerful enough scent to attract that thing, well between him and Thalia we I figured every monster in the country would be after us. And I thought he was just a normal kid. But first the big question:

"Percy, where's your family?" "They don't want me. Can I stay with you?" "Of course. What did you think we were going to leave you?" "Thank you."

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Annabeth

I was shocked, confused, and beaten by the day's events. But at that time I didn't care. I was hungry and I was going to eat, one way or the other. And I was sad. I had left my hammer behind the dumpster. I really liked that hammer. It was fun to hit Luke on the head with it.

So I asked "Luke can we go back and get my hammer?"

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Luke

What is wrong with this girl? First she hits me with a hammer now she wants to go back to where this boy was almost killed so she can get the hammer that she hit me on the head with! I told her the only answer there was for that kind of question.

"Sure, in a minute."

Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. Oh, another brilliant comment from Professor Luke:

"Or would you like a knife. Kills monsters a lot better than a hammer."

Yeah. I really just said that. But when you're a half-blood, rules about kids and weapons go out the window. If you want to survive, you need to have weapons and know how to use them. Plus I don't want to see her with another hammer ever again. My head still hurts from last time.

I turned to Percy.

"Would you like to have a sword, Percy?"

"No-thanks I already have one."

He pulled out a pen. I and Thalia were a little worried.

"Um Percy, that's a pen."

He smiled and pulled the cap off the pen. I watched as it grew into a full sized bronze sword. On the swords gold studded hilt, written in ancient Greek, was the words riptide. It had a three foot long double-edged blade and a leather-wrapped handle.

"Ok, if we all have weapons, let's leave.

ὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩ

Two weeks later

Luke

We had made it to long island, New York .We were fighting for our lives. Monster after monster attacked us. The four of us were backed up against the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia called down lightning, blasting holes in the ranks of demons but it was only slowing them down. We were about to be defeated when suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy charged. And the ocean followed.

A ten foot wall of wall of water rose up behind him knocking me and the others down. When I managed to look at what was happening I saw hell break loose. Mini whirlpools had formed around most of the monsters. And Percy was leaping from whirlpool to whirlpool, slicing demons to dust. As each demon disintegrated the whirlpool around it dissolved. Soon all the monsters were dead or running away.

I asked Percy "how did you do that?"

He said "I don't know. I just did it."

Annabeth said "that not important right now. What is important is the fact is the fact that we're all alive."

Thalia ruined that happy moment. "Um, I know we're all relieved and all, but we need to find a safe place to stay for the night," she stated.

leave it to Thalia to find something to have us do.


End file.
